Red Enderman
It was summer of 2012. The day was going great, it seemed like nothing could go wrong. Yet, on that day we couldn't seem to do anything fun. So, I started up Minecraft on a world that I had worked on for a very long time. I had my normal tools like full iron armor, Iron tools and a diamond sword. Nothing was out of the ordinary. I didn't suspect anything, nothing was off. The next phase of my plan to beat the game was to acquire Ender Pearls and diamond armor. Diamond armor would be a little bit more of a time sync so I opted instead for Ender Pearl hunting. That night an off colored moon was shining in the sky. It was seemingly a normal moon, but it was red. At first I thought this was abnormal, but a red moon isn't exactly worrying. At least, not at the time. I searched forever before I found an Enderman. Again, this was normal as Endermen typically don't wander around in the open. He wasn't facing me so I couldn't see his eyes. Normally, Endermen have the purple eyes and black background. This Enderman had a dark gray background, with red eyes. It turned around and I saw them. This wasn't normal. The world began to go insane. It was as if every block started changing to red. The sand became red. The waters looked like blood. The dark sky became darker and the moon began to glow. It was as if there was a full moon and a sunset at the same time. All blocks became a shade of red. I killed the Enderman and everything stopped. Everything reverted back to it's previous form. I didn't see another red Enderman for a long time after that. I didn't see one for another few weeks. At this point I had achieved full diamond armor and tools. I am a pretty decent Minecraft player. I was about to go to The Nether to get blaze powder. No encounters with red Enderman, nothing paranormal, It was like nothing happened. When I reached The Nether, I had the ability to be unlucky. It took forever to find a Nether Fortress or for that matter any mob other than Pigmen for hundreds of blocks. I finally found one and began going down it's dark halls. I found the blaze spawner, and killed a few blazes until I was ready to go home. I turned a corner and instantly saw a dark gray Enderman, with you guessed it... Red eyes. Again, everything became more and more red. "What is going on?" I said to myself. It was exactly like my last encounter. Blocks becoming red, the sky turning red... Lots of red just in general. I recognized it from last time and realized what I had to do to get rid of it. I was hit with a weakness debuff almost instantly however, which meant that I simply couldn't hit anything. I looked at the time counter and it showed me the infinity symbol. There was a message in the chat. It went as follows NOTICE MY POWER? GOOD. LEAVE THIS WORLD. DELETE IT. LEAVE. NOW. LEAVE. NOW. Will you leave if I do? WHATEVER MAKES YOU LEAVE. Fine. When can I return? 6 YEARS. WAIT 6 YEARS. THEN YOU CAN HAVE YOUR WORLD BACK. Seems a bit long. You sure? He punched me and I crashed. I logged back in, and my world save was painted red. I couldn't enter it, and I couldn't access it's files. I could still play Minecraft, but I couldn't access that world save. Not even delete it. I don't know what it did for the 6 years I gave it, but whatever it was it didn't seem apparent when I logged in this summer in 2018. I continued where I had left off, continuing home. I made it home without interruption and had no encounters until I reached The End. I made it to The End, as I said without interruptions. The journey was easy. The finale was the hardest. I spawned underground in The End. I dug my way to the surface. As soon as I reached the surface, I realized exactly what the Enderman did. He created more of himself. He was everywhere. He was all over The End. The obsidian spires were red. The dragon had red eyes and looked gray. The Enderman all looked exactly like the original. The original Rederman talked to me through the dragon. SO YOU HAVE COME. YOU WITNESS WHAT I HAVE DONE IN YOUR ABSENCE. I ACCOMPLISHED THIS IN DAYS. IT TOOK ME YEARS FOR YOU TO GET HERE. BECAUSE I TOLD YOU. NOW I CAN ENTER YOUR PRECIOUS OVERWORLD. ONCE I AM AT YOUR SPAWN, I CAN INFLICT THE REAL WORLD. I HAVE KNOWLEDGE OF YOUR WORLD. PATHETIC. I MUST ENTER. No. I have killed the Ender Dragon multiple times on servers, played survival servers, I have had other saves. SO YOU HAVE DEFEATED THE PURPLE ONES? THEY WERE PATHETIC. LIKE YOU. LIKE YOUR WORLD. DIE NOW. I'll be killing you now. The fight began. The swarms of Endermen were everywhere around me, despite this, I managed to defeat a lot of them with the massive amount of potions at my disposal. I fought all the way through them. My gear was broken. Last came the Dragon. I had never defeated the Ender Dragon without armor before, let alone this version of it. It would be a good fi-- SUBMIT. I was sent to the infamous "You Died!" screen. Minecraft crashed. My computer shut down. For the next few weeks I was bombarded with nightmares, but I haven't heard anything of him since. It's December now, it seems like he has indeed vanished. I still can't open my survival saves. I can only connect to servers. It makes me wonder just how far he got in his conquest. It makes me wonder why I discard the nightmares. It makes me wonder why I didn't bat an eye when my vision became reddish. It made me wonder why I didn't care when my vision was blocked by a red haze, and why I didn't care when I became blind. Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Entities Category:Enderman Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas